


Hurts So Good

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme fill in which Jim wants Bones to spank him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hurts So Good  
> Pairing: Jim/Bones  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Kink Meme fill in which Jim wants Bones to spank him  
> Kink: Spanking  
> Notes: Written for the Kink Meme prompt Kirk/McCoy, spanking. Bare, over the knee, hand only, until Kirk's ass is bright red and he's begging to come.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the creation of Gene Roddenberry. It belongs to Paramount and JJ Abrams. No copyright infringement is intended  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

This is sometimes the best part, the anticipation. He'd been pushing Bones' buttons today hoping he'd be punished and now here he is naked across lover's lap. A firm hand slides across his back, over his buttocks and down his thighs. Bones repeats that movement over and over lulling Jim into a relaxed state and then crack the first smack hits him. He jerks at the movement but Bones simply arranges him back into position, putting one strong arm across Jim's torso to hold him in place, and smacks him again. There's no discernible pattern, sometimes one smack is directly on the site of the previous one and other times Bones will pause to stroke Jim's ass and the tops of his thighs, "my marks look good on you."

His voice is a little deeper than usual and Jim smiles, means he's not the only one enjoying this. Another smack wipes that smile from Jim's face and now it's just smack after smack until Jim is squirming. His ass is on fire. Bones hooks his leg over Jim's calves effectively holding him in place. His cock is almost certainly deliberately pushed against Bones' thigh and with each sharp smack he grinds against him hoping for release.

"I'll be good, I promise, please."

"Please what?"

"Please let me come, sir."

Bones frees Jim's legs, slides his hand between them and runs his thumb along Jim's cock. "Beautiful boy, so hard for me. Need to come?"

"Yes, yes please."

Bones moves his hand away and laughs, "not done with you yet." He circles Jim's hole with his finger and then reaches behind him for the lube. He pours some onto his fingers. A firm but careful push against Jim's hole has his partner squirming again. He stretches him slightly with one finger before adding as second. Crooking his fingers to reach Jim's prostate he smacks Jim with his other hand. The sensation of the smacks, the heat from his ass and Bones' fingers inside him is too overwhelming for Jim. He's practically humping Bones' leg in time with each smack. Soon he's coming and Bones is full of praise for his good boy. Jim sags with relief, he may find a few more reasons than usual to stand during his next bridge shift but Bones knows just how to walk Jim's pleasure/pain line perfectly and never holds back.

Bones removes his fingers and wipes them off on a towel. He blows cool air across Jim's ass. "That's going to hurt for a while."

Jim climbs off Bones' lap and kneels on the floor, "your turn."

"Are you aware that you're kneeling in your own wet patch?"

"Says the guy who just had his fingers in my ass."

"Good point," concedes Bones.

Jim pulls him forward a little and sucks the head of Bones' cock into his mouth. Letting it go with a loud slurp he circles the tip with his tongue. A few more minutes of sucking and licking while Jim fondles his balls brings Bones close to release. Jim takes him into his mouth again, hollows his cheeks and looks up at Bones through his lashes like he's so innocent. That pushes Bones over the edge and Jim swallows what he can. Pulling away, mouth slick with spit and come Jim licks his lips provocatively. "Was I a good boy?"

"Yes you were."

Jim climbs onto the bed and lies on his front, resting his head on his arms. Bones lies next to him, gives him a quick gentle kiss. Jim's ass is still very red so he reaches for the lotion and applies it carefully. Jim sighs happily, he loves being taken care of.

"Spock is going to wonder why I can't sit still?"

"Most definitely." Jim can hear the smile in Bones' voice. "But don't worry, you'll get your payback when it's my turn."

Jim laughs at that, already plotting. "Does it count as payback if you want it?"

"Don't know, I believe it's what you'd call a win-win situation."


End file.
